A Change of Heart
by TheDruidTimeLord
Summary: While at the Yule Ball, Draco spots a beautiful girl with smooth brown hair and periwinkle robes. And that's when everything changed. One-shot Dramione fanfic.


**A/N: Hello all! I'm TheDruidTimeLord. This is my first-ever story on here, so please give me all the constructive critisism you have for me! Thanks heaps to TheReinbachDragonlord for the title and summary ideas, and for being my first reader! 3**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

Draco had always hated Hermione. To him, she was just an irritating little fly that wouldn't be swatted away. But after she punched him that time in their third-year, Draco couldn't take his mind off of her. Nobody had ever stood up to him like that. He told himself to forget her - she was a Mudblood, after all. He managed to do so, until the Yule Ball.

Draco arrived fasionably late with Pansy simpering on his arm. He glared coldly at the dancing students, who were making complete fools of themselves. He shifted his gaze up to the Triwizard Champions. There was Potter, looking utterly dumbstruck. And the stunning French girl, whatever her name was. And Diggory, chatting happily away to his partner. Draco's gaze drifted over to the door, where Krum and his partner were entering. Draco stared in shock at the girl. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was of a slender build, with silky brown hair pulled back in a bun. Her periwinkle robes flowed out like a waterfall behind her.

"Who's Krum's partner?" Draco asked Pansy, trying to act indifferent.

"Why do you care? Just some Beauxbatons girl, probably." Pansy replied. "Why don't we dance?"

So Draco was dragged onto the dance floor with Pansy. A floating waltz tune began to play, and Pansy placed one hand on Draco's shoulder and took his hand with the other. Draco grabbed her waist, and they began to dance. As they twirled and spun, Draco kept trying to catch a glimpse of Krum and his partner. Her cheeks had turned a rosy red, and tendrils of her smooth brown hair framed her narrow face. Her turquoise robes swished and swirled as she and Krum sashayed across the dance floor. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Draco!" Pansy hissed. "Who are you staring at?"

"N-Nobody!" Draco stammered, switching his attention back to his partner. Pansy's eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" she pressed, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"Yes, of course." Draco responded hurriedly. "I'm feeling thirsty. I'm going to get a drink." He turned and shoved his way through the dancers.

"Draco! Wait!" he heard Pansy call. He quickened his pace. The sound of clacking heels followed him as he reached the edge of the dance floor. He collapsed onto a bench, and took a Butterbeer from a passing waiter. As he opened the bottle and took a sip, Pansy's face appeared in the crowd of people. It did not look happy.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Um... Having a drink." Draco replied, startled slightly by her tone.

"Oh, just having a drink, are you?" Pansy glared icily at him. "So this isn't just another excuse to oogle at Krum's girlfriend?"

"What? No, of course not!" Draco replied, putting on his most innocent face. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Don't lie to me! You haven't taken your eyes off her all evening!"

"I was not staring at her! If you must know, I was... Looking at all the Christmas decorations. They're very pretty this year." Draco pasted on his most charming smile. Pansy's angry face dropped slightly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really." He replied softly. "Now come with me and dance." Draco took Pansy's hand and led her back onto the dance floor. As Pansy rested her head on Draco's shoulder, he revolved slowly on the spot, keeping one eye on the girl. She was now sitting with Potter and Weasley. He stifled a snort. What was a gorgeous girl like that doing talking to those imbeciles? Suddenly, Weasley's face turned bright red. He yelled something at the girl, who retorted angrily and promptly ran off.

"I have to go to the loo, Pansy. Be right back!" Draco said, and hurried off after the girl.

The staircases spun and twirled behind Draco as he followed the girl up the stairs. Her heels were clattering, her robes swishing. She tore up the stairs like a madwoman, not once looking back. The portraits lining the wall muttered darkly amongst themselves.

"Gee, what happened to her?"

"I bet she got dumped."

"Poor girl. Shame that crying ruins her pretty face."

At this, the girl let out a huge sob and ran even faster. Draco had never felt more sorry for someone. So he too increased his pace.

The two raced up the stairs, Draco four or five feet behind the girl. After many winding staircases, they reached a dead end. Draco slid to a halt, and crouched behind a column. The girl paced in front of the wall three times. The surface of it rippled and waved. In its place appeared a simple wooden door. She yanked it open, and disappeared inside. Draco hurried out of his hiding spot and ran over to the door. The girl had left it ajar, so he ducked through it after her.

Inside was what seemed to be a library. Shelves of books lined the walls, and sofas were scattered throughout the vast room. Lamps cast a warm glow over the plush couches and comfy cushions. In the far left corner of the room sat a fireplace with roaring flames. In front of it crouched the girl. She was bent over, and seemed to be scribbling something. Draco walked across the library towards her. At the sound of footsteps, she spun around.

"How did you get in here?" the girl cried. Suddenly, Draco knew who she was.

"Granger? You're Krum's partner?" he yelped in shock.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione growled.

"I-I-I saw you arguing with Weasley. And you ran off, so I thought-"

"You thought you look after me, and maybe get a kiss in return. But now you know that I'm just ugly old me." Hermione interrupted. She sighed, and turned back to the fire.

"Actually, you're wrong there Granger. I did think I could comfort you, but I don't think you're ugly." Draco said softly, and went over to Hermione. He sat down next to her, but she shuffled away from him.

"So what did Weasley say to make you so upset?" he asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his black dress robes.

"Well..." Hermione said hesitantly.

"You can tell me," Draco said. "I won't say anything."

"Oh, he was just giving me a hard time about going to the ball with Viktor." She tried to sound nonchalant, but her voice wavered slightly. She turned towards Draco, and he caught a glimpse of tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Well, maybe he's just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would he be?"

"Maybe he wanted to go to the ball with you,"

At this, Hermione snorted.

"Ron would never go to a ball with me in a million years! I didn't think anyone would, until Viktor asked me." She suddenly became very interested in the dancing flames that warmed the room.

The two sat in silence for a while, until Draco spoke.

"You know, Viktor's a lucky guy. He gets to go to the ball with you."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Thanks for saying that, Malfoy. But I know you don't mean it."

"Ah, you're wrong again, Granger. I do mean it."

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully, her face now shining with hope.

"Really." Draco replied softly, taking her hand in his.

If you had managed to get into the Room of Requirement on this particular night, you would have been met with a heart-warming scene. A white-haired boy with his arm around a beautiful young girl. Her head was on his shoulder, and he stroked her hand gently. Murmurs of everything and nothing drifted around them. Love was in the air.

Hermione remembered that night fondly. Although her love for Rom grew strong, Draco would always remain first in her heart. He understood her, and took the time to listen to her problems. Although he had been cruel to her once, those memories vanished, leaving behind ones of beauty and happiness.

Draco's love for Hermione never faded. It was tucked away in the back of his mind. It was often pulled out to be reminded of with pleasure, but also a tinge of sorrow. Sorrow for the things done in the past, now regretted. Sorrow for the obstacles that parted them. Sorrow for the love that could never be.


End file.
